Leap Of Faith
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: "You have to have faith in something, and I'm putting mine in you." "Thank you." "Doesn't mean what you did was right." Gillian's been keeping a secret from everyone; What happens when she tells Eli?
1. Taking The Leap

"Why did you do that?"

"Well you've gotta have faith in something, and I'm putting mine in you."

"Thank you."

"Doesn't mean what you did was right."

"Dr. Foster, to the lab please."

"I'll be right there."

Without another word she turned to leave the office.

"Foster?"

"Yes, Loker?" She asked, still facing the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine." She bit her lip as her voice cracked, and tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked tenderly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Unless you can change the past."

"You don't know what's going to happen in the future. I'm not saying that you're going to get Sophie back, but maybe you _will_ be a mother someday."

"I wasn't talking about Sophie." She whispered, turning around to gaze sadly into the green eyes that were so much like her own.

"W-what do you mean?" He stammered, unnerved by the intensity of her gaze.

"Eli, try to remember." She begged.

"Remember what?"

"Me."

Suddenly, one of his earliest memories exploded across his vision.

He saw a woman standing over him, crying.

"I love you, Eli. Always remember that I love you." She sobbed as she hugged him gently to her.

Panic swept over him as he felt the arms that were holding him change, and he was carried off.

The woman who'd been holding him sank down onto the sidewalk, tears streaming from her green eyes.


	2. Skeleton In The Closet

As his suroundings came back into focus he shook his head to clear it.

Eli went rigid when he saw Gillian, watching him with tears coursing down her face.

"Yo-you're m-my-"

"I'm your mother Eli."

For once in his life, Eli Loker was speechless.

"Eli..."

"Who's my father?" He asked suddenly.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

Gillian gave a tired sigh.

"He doesn't even know that you exist. He left me before I knew that I was pregnant."

"Who is he?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Hey. What's going on?" Gillian asked, walking into the lab.

"I need fresh eyes on this."

She almost told him that her eyes were anything but fresh, but stopped herself just in time.

"I think that the dad is gonna take a run at Cabe."

"Do you really think he'd go that far?"

"He doesn't want to put any blame on his daughter, so he's directing all his anger out at Cabe." Torres pointed out, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"People have trouble accepting when females are sexual agressors. Actually, it's like the Benozo Chimp-"

"Yeah, not now Loker, not now. Umm, play it again."

Torres replayed the video, but Cal's face was still a mask of confusion.

_"You're the prosecuter! Do your job!"_

"Play it again."

"No, let it play. Let it play." Gillian said urgently. "Listen to his words; The system is at fault. The system has to make someone pay."

"Ah hell."

"What?" Torres asked, confused.

"Call the police. He's not going after Cabe."


	3. Guilty Eyes

_This rain beats down like death._

Gillian glanced at Cal. Though no one else could, she saw the guilt.

He blamed himself for the attorney's death.

Her gaze traveled to Eli. He stood as far as possible from her without leaving the others.

She looked away, unable to bear the pain in his eyes

_Before I go, I'm hangin' a cross on it._

"Did you see his face?" She asked Cal suddenly.

"Yeah, he was at peace."

_Lay you're shame to rest._

A car pulled up suddenly.

Zoe jumped out of the front seat and without a word threw her arms around Cal's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh... It's okay luv. It'll be okay."

Gillian felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to fall.

She turned around and tried to wipe them away with her sleeve, but a strong hand held her wrist gently.

"Foster. We need to talk."

Gillian nodded, refusing to look into his eyes.

She let him lead her across the parking lot to his motorcycle.

He straddled the bike before motioning for her to sit behind him.


	4. I Can't Tell You

"**Slow down!" She tightened her slender arms around his waist and yelled, even though she knew he couldn't hear her over the roar of the motorcycle. She breathed, relieved when she felt the bike's speed slow. "Thank you."**

"Here you go." He said, setting the coffee mug in front of her before sitting down with his own.

"Thanks, Eli."

"Fos- Gillian…" He started nervously. "We need to talk."

She sighed and stared down into her coffee. "I know."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty-one." She bit her lip nervously. "I didn't want to give you up, Eli; but I was in college, and your fath- he didn't know I got pregnant, so I was all alone. I didn't have anyone to help me…"

"So what? You just… gave me away?"

"I found a- um adoption agency and… I'm sorry, Eli. I didn't really have much of a choice. I was on my own.."

"Who's my father?"

"I-I can't tell you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? Did you ever even tell him I existed?"

She looked down again, ashamed, not even trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry…. I just- can't."

"I guess that's a no then." He said angrily, standing and beginning to walk away.

"Eli…" She begged, reaching for him even though she knew he was already gone.


	5. The First Time We Met Part One

He watched her from across the library, his observant eyes analyzing her every move. He wasn't nervous about talking to women- far from it, actually. He just liked to get a read on them first.

_And she is definitely worth studying. _He thought as she tucked her long, light brown hair behind her ear, her blue eyes never leaving the book in front of her.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, and decided to go talk to her; he only had twenty minutes before he had to give a lecture to a psychology class.

He stuck his hands into his pockets and stalked across the room towards her.

"Hello, luv." She heard a voice say next to her, making her nearly jump out of her seat.

"Ummm.. hi?"

"Sorry I suprised you." He said, sitting next to her and winking at her, making her laugh lightly.

She closed her book and turned slightly to face him, propping her head up with her elbow on the table, and a slight smile on her face. "Do I know you?"

"Well no, obviously. And your name is...?"

"Gillian." She replied, laughing lightly.


	6. The First Time We Met Part Two

She couldn't deny the fact that he was charming, with his hazel eyes watching her the entire time they were talking. She knew it should have made her uncomfortable; but for some reason, nothing about the man she was talking to, and if she admitted to herself, flirting with, made her uncomfortable.

Their conversation seemed to flow so easily.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"I'm just here as a favor to a friend of mine- I'm giving a lecture to one of his classes." He told her.

"Oh."

"I don't work here; I'm no professor."

She couldn't help the slight feeling of happiness she felt; if he'd been a professor, there wouldn't even be a possibility of them seeing each other.

She watched him look up at the clock. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off, obviously not wanting to leave.

The yound brunette quickly scrawled her number on her bookmark and handed it to him, smiling. "Here."

He returned her smile gratefully.


	7. Can I Hire Him?

"Cal, we need to hire someone."

"Why?"

Gillian hurried to keep up as he asked in his accent, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the stark white hallway.

"Just the two of us worked at first, but now we're swamped, Cal."

"Have anyone in mind, Foster?"

"I actually found this, grad student at Yale.."

"Oi, I get it- you want another shrink around, dontcha?" He said, smiling as he poured his coffee.

"What's wrong with that? You do know that your science is _based_ on psychology, don't you?"

He watched her as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter, looking at him determinedly.

"Alright, you wanna hire the kid? Go ahead."

She gave him a huge smile before turning and leaving the break room.

"Thanks, Cal."

**I kind of felt the need to write them hiring Loker (: So yeah… The next chap is written, I just haven't typed it yet :P**


End file.
